


Through my eyes

by Jamzilla12



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Korrasami - Freeform, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamzilla12/pseuds/Jamzilla12
Summary: "Can I tell you about a thing or two?The part where I first met you?Your eyes are as green as envyyet they are soft and friendly?!"Just a poem about Korra's perspective towards Asami from Book 1 to Book 4





	Through my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone! Jammy here, this is my first time posting something Korrasami related, and it's been almost a year since I last wrote a poem so skills are as rusty as an old broken down shovel. And I may not properly express Korra's feelings nor the poem doesn't have a powerful emotion that I hope to portray.
> 
> I'll be posting future Korrasami stories but I don't know when since I'm terribly busy.

 

**"Through my eyes"**

Can I tell you about a thing or two?  
The part where I first met you?  
Your eyes are as green as envy  
yet they are soft and friendly?!  
  
The elements may bend to my will  
but I cannot bend his heart for mine  
though that changes through time  
Ain’t it silly, to chase a raging fire tranquil?  
  
Can I tell you about a thing or two?   
The part where I finally see you?  
Your smile’s as calm as the seas  
‘tis I see a beautiful budding relationship   
  
Like the water, you twirl  
Like fire, you burn  
Like earth, you descend  
Like the wind, you ascend  
  
Can I tell you about a thing or two?  
The part where I started to see the truth?  
The sadness that you put through   
and here I’ am, crying all over you  
  
I see broken chains, you see a broken face  
worth to mend with your smile  
but I’m not worth to be in your arms  
“Are you sure you don't want some   
company in the Southern Water Tribe?   
I'm happy to come with you."  
that thought would light up my days   
if only you don’t have a life behind  
You and I could walk for a thousand miles   
but a heavy weight will doomed my heart  
and that smile washed me away  
I know I’ll return to be with you someday   
  
Can I tell you about a thing or two?  
The part where I finally see you?  
You touched me as if I’m a jewel  
and I’m warm as the Agni Kai’s duel  
  
Under the sunset, is an angel to remind me  
all the light that I still have within   
dancing to the voice from your lips  
as red as the fire nation ships  
  
  
Can I tell you about a thing or two?  
The part where I finally love you?  
You and me in the golden light   
and the whole world breathes with new life  
  
To see the light from your eyes  
whenever I flash a smile  
we could walk in this world for miles  
the world may fight   
then they shall falter to the Avatar’s might  
  
Can I tell you about a thing or two?  
The part where I finally married you?  
I could fill a cup of tears  
each of them is a farewell to doubts and fears  
then seal our bond as a kiss  
I shall cherish every despair, every bliss  
how’s the ring darling? ‘Tis a vow  
“Forever yours, Asami, my love” 


End file.
